Trapped Between Gangs
by Uzumaki Pride
Summary: This is a crossover between Naruto and Fairy Tail. The setting is a world of mafia. In here, everyone has to be in a gang. It's either be in a gang, or get killed in a gang. So Naruto's group would be a gang called Konoha's #1. Their rival gang, is Fairy Tail. So basically, this girl is the only person who is not in a gang, and she almost got raped by another gang who took advantag
1. Introduction

In this world, violence happens all the time. Nothing can ever be solved peacefully. This is the world of Mafiaria. Gangs are everywhere, fighting over everything. This is a world of gangs. Every single person has to be in a gang, or they're screwed. It would just be easier to join a small gang, but that's not what happened with me. I was the only one who hid from all the gang violence for several years, until there was no place to hide anymore. A law was created so that every person has to be in a gang. It's either, be in a gang, or have a gang kill you. My deadline to find a gang was in three days. There were two gangs I wanted to avoid the most. Those two are the big gangs who have the strongest rivalry against each other, and the ones that cause the most violence. They cause pretty much three-fourths of this world's violence, and that's saying a lot. Those two gangs, are Konoha's #1 and Fairy Tail. But somehow... I ended up in both of those gangs. Okay, so I'm going to have to backtrack so all of this would make sense. Let's start with how I ended up in the two most infamous gangs with the strongest and most violent rivalry. And by violent, I mean they practically kill each other. Because of all the killing, both of their gangs have ended up with only five people left on each side. So my arrival made them uneven again.


	2. Chapter 1: Saved by Konoha

On the night of December 31st 2012, I was running from a minor gang who was taking advantage of me because I was alone and not in a gang. I've been losing hope because I was supposed to have a gang by the next day. This gang was basically toying with me. They didn't even pull their guns out on me. I ran so much that I didn't think I could run further. I think the gang was tired of chasing me too because the leader pulled out his _gun_. I do _not_ want to get raped by these bastards! I changed direction and forced myself to run, but I couldn't because there was a bang, and suddenly a huge impact hits my left leg and I feel blinding pain and fall over, scraping my knee really badly during the process. My blood starts spilling onto the sidewalk, and that gang came closer to me, with evil grins on all of their faces. I try to drag myself away from them, but the pain in my left leg hurts way too much.

"Leave me alone, I didn't do anything to you guys!" I pleaded.

The leader of the gang grinned and said,"Not a chance, babe. You know the law, right? We can do anything we want to a loner who isn't in a gang."

"But the law isn't effective until tomorrow!" I exclaimed.

"Well, it's close. It's eleven, and soon it'll be twelve. The start of tomorrow. The start of the new law, and the New Year. My, we have a lot of things happening tomorrow so we gotta do something now to control our excitement." He said.

His lackeys rubbed their hands together in glee, and I cringe, terrified of what they're gonna do with me. I can already imagine them taking turns on me... I closed my eyes and tried to block out the image of what they were gonna do to me in my head. The leader placed his grimy fingers on my chin and forced me to look at him. He leaned his face toward me and said,

"Don't worry, it won't hurt... much."

His breath reeked of alcohol. Then, he moved back and snapped his fingers, and his gang went toward me, and started ripping off my clothes! They started from my jacket, to my jeans, to my shirt, and I just kept screaming in fear, and crying because I was just immensely terrified. I can't even explain how terrified and scared I was at that moment. I was sure I was gonna die until there was a gunshot, and the leader of the gang dropped dead to the ground. The rest of his gang stopped, realizing that their leader was shot. They moved away from me, to their leader. I follow the sound of the gunshot and see a figure in the distance.

"Hey! Leave the poor girl alone!" The figure shouted.

The figure ran towards us, and when he stepped into the dim streetlight, I could see him clearly. He had bright yellow hair, beautiful ocean blue eyes, and he was wearing a hoodie and dark blue jeans. He was holding a gun in his right hand. Oh my god, he's-

"Y-You're, Naruto of Konoha's#1!" One of the gang members exclaimed.

"That's right, so you better back away from this girl, or I'm gonna get my whole gang here and kill you all!" Naruto threatened.

The rest of the gang's eyes widened as they scurried away, leaving their leader's dead body on the sidewalk. I was starting to feel lightheaded because of the blood I was losing, and I think Naruto noticed that because he knelt down next to me, and used the scrap of my ripped clothes to wrap around my bleeding leg. My god... I'm practically naked and I feel so exposed. The only thing that's still on me is my bra and my underwear. I'm pretty sure he knew that because he took off his jacket and wrapped it around my body.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"My leg really hurts..." I answered weakly.

"Okay, hang in there, alright?" He said whilst putting his gun away, then putting an arm under my legs and lifting me up. I winced because my leg was moved and there was a shock of pain that went through my entire body. Naruto noticed this because he said,

"I'm sorry, are you okay?"

I nodded and said,"I'm fine..."

"Just hang on a little longer, okay? I'm gonna take you to my gang's hideout and get you treated."

"Okay... thank you."

I struggled to keep myself conscious, even though I could barely make out things. My vision was blurry, so I was already half unconscious. I felt Naruto break into a run, and I could see the him weaving in and out of paths. Finally he turned a dark alleyway, and he stopped at the dead end.

"I'm going to put you on the ground for a sec, okay?" He said.

I nodded groggily and he gently placed me onto the ground while he moved the dumpster out of the way to reveal a door. There was a keypad on the door, and he punched in a couple of numbers, then had something scan his fingerprint before the door swung open. He came over and picked me up again, then stepped inside while managing to close the door behind him. I could see stairs, and he started descending them until he reached the bottom where there was a well lit room. Right then, it was too bright for my eyes so I had to blink a couple of times to adjust to the light. Then, I heard voices.

"Hey, Naruto! Did you get the firecrackers?"

"Took him long enough to get back..."

"Whoa... who are you carrying?!"

He placed me on something soft. I assumed it was a sofa, but I couldn't really tell because everything is blurry to me. Four male faces stared down at me, and they were all asking,

"Who's she? What did you do?!"

"Guys, I found her on the streets and she almost got raped by a stupid fob gang." Naruto said.

"You mean Fairy Tail? They tried to rape her? Even the girls?!" One guy asked.

"No! Not Fairy Tail, some other gang which I don't know of. I stopped them and saved her, but she got shot in the leg. C'mon you guys, get the first aid kit and help her!" Naruto answered.

I heard scruffling and then, I felt contact on my left leg. I flinched because it stung, and I heard one of the guys say,

"Oh my god, she lost a _lot_ of blood. We have to treat her, fast."

I heard more murmuring, but I couldn't really make out the words anymore because I'm falling deeper into unconsciousness. After a while, I let it take over me because I was just too tired and I figured that I would be safe enough for a while. It was weird because, even though I was unconscious, after a while, I can hear what they were saying clearly. I heard Naruto say,

_ "Hey, she's gonna need some clothes. Hers got ripped off by that gang."_

_ "I bet you liked that, didn't you Naruto?" _One of the guys said.

_ "No! But... where are we gonna get clothes for her?" _Naruto asked.

_ "At the store, duh!" _Another guy said.

_ "Well I'm not gonna go buy girl clothes, I don't even have a good sense of fashion!" _Naruto exclaimed.

_"We can see that." _One guy said.

_ "Shut up! One of you, please go buy some clothes for her. I'll give you the money." Naruto said._

_ After a moment of silence, I heard a guy say,"I'll do it. Picking out clothes for a girl can't be that bad."_

_ "Cool, thanks Gaara!" Naruto said, and I heard him toss a bag of money to him._

_ "Wait, before you guys go, I have an idea that just came up." One guy said._

_ "What is it, Sasuke?" _Naruto asked.

_ "Okay, so... you know Fairy Tail right?" The guy, I presumed it was Sasuke, said._

_ "Right, the gang who 'accidentally' killed Sakura and Hinata?" _One of the guys said.

_ "Yeah, them. You know how we've always wanted to infiltrate them and find out their secrets without them finding out, right? Well I think we've just got our ticket." _Sasuke said.

_ There was a moment of silence before I heard Naruto say,"What?! No! That's horrible! We're not gonna use this poor, traumatized girl! Her gang probably abandoned her, and she almost got raped by eight guys! You want her to get tortured over at that damn gang?!"_

_ "Naruto, here's the thing. Sasuke has a point. We're not gonna be using her, we just want to test something out. Fairy Tail won't suspect us because she's a girl, and she doesn't look suspicious at all. In fact, I bet we can all agree she's pretty cute, right? We all know that Fairy Tail is different from the rest of the gangs in this world, and Fairy Tail knows that we're different from the rest of the gangs as well. But we need to know what's different about them, before they know what's different about us. We're the ones who need to be one step ahead of them. This is all like a game of Shogi." _One guy said.

_ "You guys don't get it! Can't you put yourself in her shoes? She almost got raped. Give her some sympathy! She's traumatized! Give her some space! Gaara, you're with me, right?" _Naruto exclaimed.

_ "Naruto... I think... I think Sasuke and Shikamaru are right on this one. But, let's not make this our choice. Let's let her decide. When she wakes up, we'll find out more about her and her gang, and if she just got lost, we won't do it and return her back to her gang, but if not, we'll just ask her." _Gaara said.

I couldn't hear what happened next because I sank into deep unconsciousness again. By the time I woke up, no one was in the room. I sat up from the sofa and examined my surroundings. I was in a moderately big room with a TV in front of me, lavender carpet, beige walls, a table in front of me, and a pool table behind me. There were multiple celing lights. I tried to stand up, but a shock of pain went up my leg, and I fell back down onto the sofa. Great... I couldn't go anywhere. I realized that someone had put a blanket over me. Well that was nice of whoever did that. I needed to know the time, but I didn't see a clock anywhere. Just then, I heard footsteps. After a few seconds, Naruto appeared, wearing an orange T-shirt and some basketball shorts. He saw me and grinned, then sat next to me on the sofa.

"So how's the leg?" He asked.

"It's better... thank you." I answered.

Naruto grinned and said,"No problem! I'm just glad you're fine and I helped you out in time."

"Like I said, thank you. So I'm guessing... you're wondering a lot of stuff about me. So... first off, my name is Satara. I don't remember my last name because I've been an orphan for as long as I remember, and I don't remember who my parents were." I said.

"Nice to meet you, Satara! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! So I guess you were like me. I used to not know who my parents were until recently. It must've been hard for you. Believe me, I know how you feel."

"Oh... well yeah, it was hard. But when you mean now you know who your parents are, does that mean they're alive?"

Naruto sighed and said,"No... it's, it's complicated. Maybe I'll explain it to you one day."

"Right... so where's the rest of your gang?" I asked.

"They're out getting supplies. But more importantly, where's your gang?" Naruto answered.

I looked down at my hands I said,"I was never in one. I kept hiding from them because... I was scared. But now that the new law is gonna be passed, I guess I'm gonna have to be in one."

"Oh... well I never really thought of this as a gang until we had to get guns and we actually got out there and fought gang battles. We were always a group of friends. We didn't register as a gang until... until Fairy Tail killed two of my friends." Naruto said.

"Oh... they really did that? Was it an accident?"

"I-I don't know. I still don't know. However, the rest of my friends think that it was on purpose. My friend Sasuke, he's into revenge and all that shit. So before I could even settle things out, he went ahead and killed one of their people. He said we even gave them mercy since we killed one when they killed two. Don't get me wrong, I was really really angry, but I... I didn't want to resolve to killing. I just... don't know anymore. I just want to go home..."

Right then, I thought he was the cutest, sweetest, and kindest person ever. The way he's letting out his emotions to someone he just met yesterday, it's amazing. I never knew anyone who could be so open. I just had the urge to give him a hug. So I did. He was surprised, so I said,

"That's really nice of you to think like that. It's okay, I've felt what you're feeling before. Like you said to me yesterday, hang in there. Don't give up, and you'll be fine."

Naruto smiled and said,"Of course. I never give up!"

I pull back and said,"That's the spirit! So uh... you mind telling me what time it is?"

Naruto pulled out a phone and said,"It's 8:15 in the morning. You slept through the whole night. And you know what, I don't like phones. I don't understand why we didn't just buy a clock. Phones are too high-tech for me..."

"Wow... 8:15 already. So uh... where are you from?" I asked.

"Konoha. You know the name of our gang, right? Konoha's#1. We named it after our hometown. Well... Gaara's not from Konoha, but we ruled him out four out of five. But Konoha is far, far away from here."

"Well if you really want to go back and you never give up, you'll find a way." I said with a smile.

Naruto grinned at me and said,"I know. So would you like anything to eat?"

I shook my head and answered,"I should go now, I don't want to be more of a burden than I already am."

I tried to get up again, but my injured leg caused me to fall back down again. Damn it!

"Take it easy. Your leg still hasn't healed up enough yet. And anyway, you need to join a gang right? Why don't you join us?" Naruto said.

"Really? Are you sure?" I asked.

Naruto nodded and said,"Of course! It'll be nice to have a girl here again."

"You don't mean it in _that_ way..."

"No, of course not! So what do you say?"

"I... well I guess the deadline for me to find a gang is today, and I haven't had much luck and you guys really aren't that bad, so... sure!"

Naruto grinned and exclaimed,"Awesome! I'll call everyone and let them know! We'll throw a party for you!"

"What? That really isn't necessary..." I protested.

"Nah, it's New Year's anyways and we didn't celebrate last night!"

"Well... if you insist..."

Naruto excitedly took out his phone and started calling the rest of the gang. I realized that he's such an open and energetic person. It's fun to be around him. And that was how I ended up in Konoha's #1, the first biggest gang. But how I ended up in Fairy Tail as well, is another story that corresponds to this one.


	3. Chapter 2: Fairy Tail

Everyone started coming back at around 8:30 am. I heard the door open and foosteps coming down the stairs. The first person that emerged was a guy with short brown hair, and dark brown eyes with red fang markings on his cheeks. He saw me and said,

"Hey, you're up! How ya feeling?"

"Alright, thanks for helping me." I replied.

"No problem! We always help damsels in distress." He replied.

I rolled my eyes at his exaggeration and the next person that walked in, was a guy with raven hair that was shaped like a duck's butt, a pale face, and black eyes. He looked like the kind of person who's calm and cool but also arrogant. He nodded his head towards me when he saw me, and I nodded back. Next person was a boy with short red hair, a really pale face, and pale green eyes with really dark circles around his eyes. They're practically black and it looked like he applied eyeliner. He raised up a hand to greet me. The last guy that came in had black hair that was tied up into a ponytail and it made his head look like a pineapple. He had lazy, squinty eyes and earrings. He waved at me lazily, and once everyone was in the room, Naruto said,

"Alright, so this is the new member of our group!"

"Cool."

"Nice."

"Awesome."

"What a drag..."

I raised an eyebrow at the last comment, but Naruto sat down next to me on the sofa and said,

"Alright, so the annoying arrogant guy standing over there is Sasuke Uchiha, that guy with the red markings on his face is Kiba Inuzuka, Red head over there is Gaara, and the lazy one at the end is Shikamaru Nara."

After showing me who everyone is, he got up and said,

"Everyone, this is Satara!"

"You call _me_ annoying?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

I chuckled, and Naruto said,"Well yeah, you are!"

"Idiot, you're the annoying one here!" Sasuke replied.

"Satara, how do you like your new clothes?" Gaara asked.

I looked down at myself and realized that someone had put new clothes on me! I never noticed! That reminded me of the conversation last night that I vaguely remembered. I got up from the sofa by putting most of my weight onto my right leg, and I managed to limp over to the mirror I saw at the corner of the room, despite everyone's protests telling me to not push myself. I looked at myself in the reflection and saw that the clothes Gaara got for me, weren't bad. It looked pretty nice on me.

"It looks fine, Gaara. I like it, thanks."

I limped back over to the sofa and sat down, because it still hurt when I stood.

"Right, so now that you're one of us, you get to have a tour of the hideout and get your very own gun of your choice! You can also get a badge that proves you're from Konoha's #1!" Naruto exclaimed.

"A gun, huh? Well I've never used one before." I said.

"I can help you with that. I'm known for my precise headshots with even the simplest gun." Sasuke said.

"Uh... well... I never really planned on _killing_ anyone, so-"

"That's alright, I can still teach you how to use a gun correctly." Sasuke interrupted.

"Okay, but... right now?" I asked.

"After we eat." Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke, her leg still hasn't healed yet." Naruto protested.

"So? She's one of us now. She has to learn how to adapt quickly and man up." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke! How can you even say that?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sasuke, that is harsh." Kiba said.

"This is becoming a drag..." Shikamaru said.

"It's... it's okay. Sasuke's right. This isn't a nice world where no one dies. I do have to man up and quickly get used to being in a gang. The leg wound isn't much, I can do it." I said.

Sasuke nodded, and Naruto looked at all of us before sighing and saying,

"Fine, whatever. Have it your way. Right now, let's just eat."

Kiba and Gaara set up all the food onto the table in front of the sofa, and Sasuke and Naruto set up the chips and drinks onto the dining table in the back. Shikamaru sat on the sofa next to me and turned on the TV. The news was on. The reporter was talking about the president issuing the new law and setting it into motion today. Naruto yanked the remote out of Shikamaru's hands and changed the channel to a boxing channel. He said,

"I hate the president. I don't want to have anything to do with him. Stupid laws... what kind of laws are those?!"

I looked at him worriedly, and Gaara said,"It's okay... he's always like that when the president is mentioned. It's um... something personal he did to all of us. You'll find out sooner or later."

"Oh... alright." I replied.

We started gulping down all the food and by the time I was done, everyone was happy again. I was having a good time, and I feel like I'm bonding with the gang. Just then, someone tapped me on the shoulder from behind. I turned around and saw Sasuke. He motioned for me to follow him, and I stood up from the sofa, even though it hurt my leg, and followed him to a corridor around the corner. He didn't slow down for me, he kept up his pace. God, what does he have against me?! I followed him into room, walked down the stone stairs, and found myself in the basement of the hideout. I limped forward, and found Sasuke standing in the middle, facing a whole wall of guns of different kinds.

"So Satara, which one of these guns look most appealing to you?" He asked.

I examined all the guns on the wall and said,"Um... how bout that silver one with the black handle?"

"Ah, the magnum. Excellent choice. That's a good gun." Sasuke said.

He took it off from the hooks holding it onto the wall and placed it in my hands. I held the handle and held it out as if I was gonna shoot someone or something. With his firm hands, he helped me reposition my fingering on the gun and said,

"You have a good grip on the gun, but it'd be better if you held it like that."

"Oh, okay thanks." I replied.

"Okay, now let's test your aim. See those targets over there? Shoot em."

I limped over to the targets and held out my gun, just like how he showed me, aimed at the target, and fired three times. None hit the bullseye, but they were close. One above the bullseye, and two on the sides of it.

"Hmph, not bad. Now let's test your reload speed."

He gave me a belt full of ammunition and strapped it to my waist.

"Fire three times and reload." Sasuke instructed.

I did as he said, and I quickly got a round of ammunition and reloaded it into the magnum.

"Great reload speed, nice. So now that you've got some of the basics down, I want you to do me a favor. Do this gang a favor." Sasuke said.

When he said that, I instantly remembered the conversation I heard last night. Softly I asked,

"Fairy Tail?"

"Yep, you got it. So you heard us yesterday. So what do you say? Will you take one for the team? I mean, all you have to do is pretend to become one of them, and tell us what they're up to. Get close to them. Tell us their secrets too if you can. Where they're from, what they do, anything. You know why you need to do it as soon as possible? It's because of your leg. They're obviously not gonna suspect an injured deer who needs care. You're perfect for us. You can help us so much. So please..."

"I... I guess I can, but... I'm not sure if I can succeed. I mean I owe you guys big time, so I'll do this but..."

"Just do the best you can. Just make sure you don't succumb to them and really believe that they're good people. I mean, they killed two of our people. Two _girls_. They said it was an accident, well no. I don't think it was. I killed one of theirs, and I was basically showing them mercy. So... when you get over there, stay with us okay? We'll be your link to keep you safe. If there's any problems? Just call."

"O-Okay..."

"Great, now let's get up there and let everyone know."

He started heading up back to where the others were, and I followed him. I don't understand what he's going for. Why is he acting like this towards me? I owe them, but I'm not comfortable with how Sasuke's acting towards me. By the time I got back to where everyone was, I heard Sasuke announce,

"I got great news, everyone. Satara's gonna help us infiltrate Fairy Tail!"

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

When Naruto saw me, he asked,

"Satara, is this true?! You agreed?!"

Slowly, I nodded and said,"I owe you guys. I'll do this. Don't worry about me..."

"Hey man, don't push her to do this." Kiba said to Sasuke.

"I just answered and she agreed to it. She picked out a gun, I taught her how to use it, I tested her, and she's all set!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, don't make her do this now, she's injured!" Gaara said.

"That's _why_ she has to go. Fairy Tail won't suspect a thing if it's an injured girl, requesting to join because of the new law. This is perfect!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, you can't just use her like this." Shikamaru said.

"Satara, you don't have to do this." Naruto said.

"Yeah, just stay in here and get some rest." Kiba said.

"No guys, it's perfectly fine. How hard could this be? It's not like Fairy Tail's gonna eat me." I said.

"Well they won't, but what happens if you get caught relaying information to us? They'll probably just kill you like they did with Hinata and Sakura and say it was an 'accident.'" Shikamaru said.

"Well they better not, or else I'll kill that second most annoying girl in their gang. That blond, slutty bitch." Sasuke said.

"You just want an excuse to kill people, don't you Sasuke?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No! That's not what I want!" Sasuke shouted.

Everyone started arguing, and there was so much commotion that I couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP!" I shouted above everyone else.

Everyone stopped shouting and I said,

"Well obviously I have to go now, because me staying here is just gonna cause commotion! Look, I wanna do this for you guys, alright? I owe you guys practically my life, and I'm not as weak as you think. I survived this far on my own, and getting familiar with your rival gang shouldn't be that hard. I'll relay to you information every day at midnight, and if I really need help, I'll call you guys. Got it?"

Sasuke was the first to speak. "Well you're a brave girl. I like that. Okay, here's a phone with all our numbers in it. It works fine, and it used to belong to... a fellow member. You can contact us through here."

"You're giving her Hinata's phone?" Kiba asked.

"Well she needs it, okay?" Sasuke said.

I took it and put it in my pocket. Next, he handed me a map.

"I circled the location of where Fairy Tail's usual hangout is. If you wait there long enough, they should come along and you can ask to join their gang. Then they'll probably take you to their hideout. Once they do that, we'll know where it is because the phone has a GPS tracking device. If anything goes wrong, you have a gun now. Then all you have to do is get familiar with them. Simple enough?"

I nodded, and I'm about to head out the door, but Naruto grabbed my arm.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" He asked me with worry in his eyes.

I smiled and said,"Absolutely. I'm taking one for the team."

Just then, the rest of the gang circle around me and tell me what I should do, and tell me to stay safe and everything. Well, everyone but Sasuke. After they did that, Naruto looked at me in the eye one more time and said,

"Be careful. I don't want you to almost get raped or killed again like last night."

I nodded and said,"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Just then, he tossed me a jacket and said,"Take this. It'll be cold at night, so at least keep yourself warm."

I thanked him, put on the jacket, and left the hideout and started navigating to the spot Sasuke circled on the map. It was in the daytime, and there were gangs walking around everywhere, but luckily, none of them noticed me. I think I have developed a crush for Naruto. It's just... he seemed to have cared about me the most. He's cute and everything, and no one has every cared about me that much before, let alone save me. I hoped I could see him again soon. It took me about 45 minutes to get to the spot which was on the other side of town. It was a restaurant. A restaurant that serves any kind of wine such as sake, booze, anything. There were rowdy people inside, drinking, toasting, eating, fighting, everything. Wow. This just isn't my type of restaurant, but then again, all restaurants here are like that. So I had to deal with it. The easiest way to recognize Fairy Tail was by their markings. Each of them had a tattoo on their arm or something that looked identical. I scanned each table, and my eyes laid on a table with four people and a blue cat that had wings. A rowdy guy with pink hair, wearing a vest with nothing inside, another guy wearing no shirt, but really attractive, a girl with red hair and armor, and a blond chick showing a lot of cleavage. Oh yeah there was a blue cat too. I limped over to their table and when I got closer, I saw that they all had the same tattoo somewhere. It was like, a bird or something with a devilish tail. I still don't really know. Is it supposed to be a fairy with a tail? But whatever. When they noticed me, I asked,

"Hey... um... you know how... there's a new law now, and I'm supposed... to be in a gang? Well... I..."

Before I could finish the guy with the pink hair interrupted,"Sure! Of course! We've got room!"

"Oh gosh, thanks! I almost got raped yesterday..." I replied.

"Oh god, then you really have to join us then!" The blonde chick said.

"Yeah, basically anyone can join our guild- I mean gang..." The half naked guy said.

"We'll be heading back to our hideout soon. We can get you settled." The redhead with the armor said.

I smiled and said,"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it."

"No problem, we kinda need more people anyway." The half naked guy said.

They finished their drinks and they were getting ready to leave. The pink haired guy said,

"Oh, we forgot to introduce ourselves! Well I'm Natsu Dragneel."

The blonde chick said,"I'm Lucy Heartfillia."

"Gray Fullbuster." The half naked guy said.

"I'm Erza Scarlet." The redheaded armor girl said.

"And I'm Happy!" The blue cat with wings exclaimed.

"Cool, I'm Satara." I said.

Just then, Gray noticed my leg and said,

"Whoa, what happened to your leg?"

"Oh... someone shot me yesterday." I answered.

"Well let's get you back to our hideout because we gotta make sure it's okay and not infected." Gray said.

"It's fine..." I insisted.

"No, Gray's right. Let's get you to the hideout where we can check your leg and also present you with a gun so you can protect yourself." Erza said.

Well, the magnum Sasuke gave me is concealed because of Naruto's jacket. It was covering my waist where my gun is. I followed them back to their hideout which was just basically an apartment sheltered by other apartments. Hey that's smart. Not a lot of people would suspect an apartment as a hideout. Gray helped me because I was limping and I kept up with them faster. His physical features kind of reminded me of Sasuke, but... he's nothing like Sasuke. He actually cares about people! When I got to their hideout, he helped me sit down on the couch as Erza took off the old bandages on my leg and checked it. She cleaned it again with alcohol, which stung... again, and replaced it with new bandages. I thanked her, and I realized that Fairy Tail isn't bad at all. Naruto and everyone else there said that they killed two girls from their gang, but... from what I saw, the seemed to be more helpful than hurtful. So this rivalry... I need to really know what happened that caused it. I guess that's what infiltration is for, but... that's how I ended up in the two gangs with the strongest and most bitter rivalry. I can't tell what happens next because well, it hasn't happened yet. I got a text from Naruto who asked me if I was okay and if I made it to the hideout safely, and I decide to reply to him since everyone else is busy finding stuff for me. I quickly reply to him that I'm fine and put the phone away. Right now, it's just best to go with the flow.


End file.
